1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for playing a video segment on a computer monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers make it possible to play multimedia materials for viewing by the 20 computer user. Various multimedia players are known for use on computers. These media players are either separate software components or are integrated together with other software. Typically, a media file is received by a computer and may be stored on local storage in the computer or stored temporarily in memory for the duration of playing. The user of the computer activates a media player program or program component, which opens in a
window of a windows-based operating system on the graphical user interface. The window typically includes the attributes of other windows of the operating system, including file menus, title bars, borders and the like. It may be necessary for the user to initiate play of the multimedia file, or the file may automatically play in the media player. When the file has completed playing in the media player, the user must close the media player to return to the previous view of the graphical user interface.